Business forms used for shipping, such as courier packages, are usually three or more plies. One ply is retained by the customer, one ply needs to be retained for the records of the courier service, or other shipping organization, while a third ply needs to be affixed to the package being shipped. However, there are some circumstances when a multi-ply form like this is undesirable, and it would be better to have a two ply construction for ease of handling, transfer of images onto the courier services record ply, etc.
According to the present invention, it has been recognized that the ply that is used to attach to the package need not necessarily contain all of the information that the customer and record plies contain. Rather, the primary information that needs to be provided on the package itself is the name and address of the addressee. Utilizing this information, according to the present invention a shipping form is provided that has a basically two part construction, with a label that covers only a part of the form (underneath the addressee indicia, and preferably under both the return address and addressee indicia). The invention also relates to a method for easily producing the two part forms, with labels, according to the invention. The labels have sufficient information thereon to make sure that the package to which they are applied is properly directed.
According to one aspect of the present invention a shipping form is provided which comprises the following elements: A first ply having a top face and a bottom face, with indicia on the top face. A second ply having a top face and a bottom face, with indicia on the top face. Means for readily releasably attaching a small part of the first ply bottom face to a small part of the second ply top face. A label assembly comprising a label ply having top and bottom faces, with pressure sensitive adhesive substantially covering the label bottom face. The label having dimensions significantly less than the dimensions of the first and second plies. The label disposed on the second ply beneath the first ply, the top face of the label operatively associated with the bottom face of the second ply, and the label covering a first portion of the top face of the second ply, and the second ply top face having a second portion not covered by the label. First image transfer means for transferring indicia impressed on the first ply top face to the label ply top face and to the second portion of the second ply top face. Adhesive release means provided beneath the label pressure sensitive adhesive in operative association with the second ply top face, for allowing removal of the label therefrom. And self-contained second image transfer means disposed on the first portion of the top face of the second ply, beneath the label pressure sensitive adhesive and the adhesive release means, for transferring indicia impressed on the first ply top face through the label to the second ply top face.
Preferably, the shipping form consists of only the above recited elements. That is, the bottom face of the second ply is not coated with adhesive or another material, and there are no other parts to the form.
Preferably the first image transfer means comprises a CB coating on the bottom face of the first ply, and a CF coating on the top face of the label and on the top face of the label and on the top face of the second portion of the second ply. The second image transfer means comprises a combined CB/CF coating on the top face of the second ply first portion, such as is provided by merely spot coating a part of the CF coated second ply with CB.
The adhesive release means preferably has one of two alternative constructions. It may be a transparent ply having dimensions slightly greater than the dimensions of the label, and having a top face engaging the pressure sensitive adhesive of the label. The bottom face of the transparent ply is then attached by pressure sensitive adhesive to the second image transfer means. Alternatively, the adhesive release means may comprise a transparent release coating (silicone) having dimensions slightly greater than the dimensions of the label, and provided over the second image transfer means.
The label typically comprises a blow on label assembly, with preprinted indicia on the top face thereof, such as "To" and "From", etc. The first and second plies are typically paper plies and have aligned indicia indicating insertion of outgoing addressee information, and preferably also return address information.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of making a two part shipping form is provided. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Printing the top face of a first ply in web form. (b) Printing the top face of a second ply in web form. (c) Applying a CF coating to the top face of a web of label material. (d) Die cutting the web of label material, and removing the matrix from die cutting. (e) Applying a self-contained coating to the top face of a first portion of the second ply. (f) Providing an image transfer mechanism between the bottom face of the first ply and a second portion of the top face of the second ply, distinct from the first portion. (g) Blowing the label onto the first portion of the top face of the second ply. (h) Providing a release material associated with the label to allow release of the label from the second ply top face first portion. And (i) collating the plies together to form a two part shipping form with the first ply on top of the second ply.
Step (h) may be practiced by providing a silicone coating over the self-contained coating on the top face first portion of the second ply, and step (g) may be practiced without a midply. Alternatively, step (g) is practiced with a transparent midply, and step (h) is practiced simultaneously with step (g), the transparent midply forming the release material.
Steps (e) and (f) are preferably practiced by applying a CB coating to the bottom face of the first ply, a CF coating to the top face of the second ply, and a CB spot over the CF coating to the first portion of the top face of the second ply. The top face of the label may be printed prior to step (c).
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet useful two part shipping form, particularly for courier services. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.